Corromperle no es divertido sin testigos
by blue kirito
Summary: Por ayudar a su abuelo y a su padre podría terminar con el alma de este último en el cuerpo.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Por ayudar a su abuelo y a su padre podría terminar con el alma de este último en el cuerpo.**

 **David x Aladdin**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Corromperle no es divertido sin testigos.**

 **.**

Aladdin toma clase sentado en el último pupitre del salón, aquel que parece olvidado, del que rara vez se acuerdan sus compañeros. El profesor llega, imparte la lección y se retira. Cuando se avecina la hora del almuerzo, los amigos se reúnen, comen y platican en grupos, pero no el niño de hermosos ojos zafiro, aquellos que brillan tanto como el cielo. Un joven rubio se aproximó, por fin se armó de valor.

-Ah, hola-emitió en un tono agudo, nervioso-No sé si me has notado pero somos compañeros. Soy Alibaba Saluja, si no te resulta inconveniente me gustaría mucho que fueras mi amigo.

Aladdin sonrió amable, gesto que le brindó un poco de esperanza.

-Lo lamento onisan, pero estoy bien así.

-Ah yo...si, lo siento.

No es la primera vez que alguien se le acerca. Han sido varios los intentos de llamar su atención. Algunos incluso peligrosos, Judal por ejemplo; intentó golpearlo, por fortuna posee la habilidad necesaria para neutralizarle.

Y de esa manera pasa sus días. Al finalizar sale del aula, camina por los pasillos. Son numerosos los alumnos que a esta altura del partido le evitan, desvían la mirada y hacen de cuenta que no existe, algunos incluso le tienen miedo aunque no les haya dado nunca una razón.

Toma el autobús, se va hasta el fondo donde permanece de pie hasta que llega a su destino. Pasa por algunos comercios, los locatarios acostumbrados a su habitual rechazo ya no le saludan y así por fin llega a casa. Sus padres no se encuentran en este momento porque están trabajando. Entra a su habitación y echa el seguro.

« _-Jamás conocí a alguien más tonto y masoquista. Son muchas las personas que buscan acercarse a ti. Que prácticamente ruegan que seas su amigo. Y simplemente les ignoras._ »

-Je je je ya hablamos de eso muchas veces abuelo.

«- _Eso no evita que piense que lo eres. Mira que provocar tu actual situación. Que desdichado._ »

-Nunca lo vi de esa manera. En realidad soy alguien sumamente egoísta, sé que no te hace muy feliz. Pero para mi es injusto hablar con alguien cuando no puedes hacerlo. Además-sonrío-eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz.

« _-Mocoso estúpido, mira que enamorarte de mi y no solo eso, en la actual situación. Me pregunto quien de los dos está más mal de la cabeza_.»

El pequeño rió ligeramente, pronto una de sus manos se introdujo en la playera y acarició su pecho, se sonrojó.

-Mmm a-abuelo, aún es muy extraño...

« _-Soy consciente de lo mucho que te molesta pero quiero tocarte. Ahora cállate_.»

Al infante siempre le causa gracia que David sea tan mandón cuando se pone nervioso, oh porque si lo hace.

Los dígitos de Aladdin le estimulan a conciencia, su respiración se vuelve irregular y pierde fuerza en las piernas, al no ser capaz de sostenerse cae de sentón. Su mano se desplaza del pecho a su vientre y baja por el pantalón, entrando a territorio desconocido hasta tocar su intimidad. Mordió sus labios para no emitir un sonido vergonzoso. Pero David no se detuvo, intensificó los roces hasta que su nieto se corrió soltando un gran quejido para luego caer de espalda, desparramado en el piso.

-Ah ah haah mmm uang...

Su rostro increíblemente rojo y el temblor en sus extremidades es evidente.

« _-¿Por fin te rendirás?_ »

-E-eso ah fué increíble...me siento extraño pero más cerca de ti.

« _-Eres incluso más cabezota que Solomon._ »

-Je je je no puedo evitarlo. ¡Te quiero un montón!

« _-No esperes que diga mucho._ »

-No importa. No harías cosas así si no te significara algo.

« _-¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que es todo esto? Ni siquiera puedo besarte_. _Bueno podría intentar posesionar a Solomon pero no tengo idea de si funcionará._ »

-¡NO!

« _-¿Por qué?_ »

-Al final probaría los labios de papá, no los tuyos. Estoy bien así, no importa si son mis manos las que recorren mi piel, al menos eres tu quien las dirige, es como si pudiéramos sincronizarnos pero si lo haces con alguien más romperías el vínculo y con ello mi corazón.

« _-¿Te das cuenta de que eres un chantajista?_ »

-Je je je no fue mi intención pero si.

« _-¿Te encerraras a mi lado en tu pequeño mundo?_ »

-¡Si!

« _-Que desgraciado._ »

-No lo soy.

«-Claro que si.»

-No, porque jamás fui más feliz. Te amo abuelo.

« _-Ah..._ »

-¿Mmm?

« _-Te deseo y que con eso te baste._ »

Aladdin comenzó a desnudarse, pero no es quien realiza sus movimientos. En completa desnudez se mira ante el espejo pero sus ojos son dorados.

-Eres muy bello.

« _-Je je je gracias_.»

-Desde hoy eres todo mío.

«- _Siempre._ »

-Aladdin.

« _-¿Si?_ »

-Te quiero.

«-...»

-De saber que te callarías con ello lo habría dicho desde un principio.

Algunas lágrimas escaparon de los ahora zafiros. Aladdin se colocó la ropa de nueva cuenta y metió a la cama para cubrirse con las sábanas.

-L-lamento haber arruinado el momento pero estoy tan contento.

«- _No te preocupes, aprovecharé mientras duermes._ »

-Ungh...¡Ja ja ja!

« _-¿Qué?_ »

-Entonces tendré que amarrarme porque no me perderé...

Sin poder evitarlo se entregó al dominio de Morfeo, pero David no sintió el deseo de tocarle, no es lo mismo sin los gestos que pone y los sonidos que obsequia. Ansia ver todas las facetas de ese pequeño.

« _-Sería bueno adquirir un par de espejos más._ »

Sonrío con inusual dulzura, la que solo nace de sus sentimientos por Aladdin.

Aún recuerda como llegaron a eso. El falleció, estaba en el infierno luego de todo el daño que hizo en la vida pero su nieto le invocó en una sesión espiritista.

 _ **«-Papá se quedó con muchos remordimientos. Necesitan hacer las pases.»**_

Más a regañadientes que otra cosa lo hizo, para que dejaran de fastidiarlo. Pero cuando acabó todo no pudo escapar del menudo cuerpo que sirvió de médium. Aunque este guardó el secreto para proteger la privacidad del hombre. La relación se estrechó con el paso del tiempo hasta llegar a las cosas que hacen hoy día. Puede que el destino le haya otorgado la oportunidad de purificar su alma para ir al cielo, pero también es muy divertido tentar y hacer caer a ese pequeño ángel. ¿Quién ganará esta guerra?

-Je je je...abuelo.

La mano de Aladdin se desplaza por su cintura, delineando el contorno para tirar de la tela y cubrir lo que se destapó cuando el niño se dió la vuelta. Porque corromperle no es divertido sin testigos, y en su estado ese niño es el único. A pesar de todo no maldice su situación.

« _-El masoquista, ¿soy yo?_ »

Se interrogó a si mismo un enamorado David.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **David y Aladdin no llegaron más lejos por la clasificación (amor yaoi) quería que todos pudieran leer todos los capítulos de esta serie (si querían) pero si no asfgdsdf me llegó la inspiración para un lemon en algún fic largo XD.**


End file.
